first christmas together
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: a christmas story! i am writing about bleach! starrk x oc, shunsui x oc, ulquiorra x oc, nnoitora x oc, etc. intros are my friends playing their ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hello everyone! I thought i would do a christmas story! This is based on mine and a friend's roleplay. A oc x Starrk. This is deicated to bloodytears87, without her i wouldnt have gotten this idea. _**

**_ songs used in chapter one: jingle bombs sang by achmed the terrorist in jeff dunham's christmas special_**

**_ringtones:once upon a december from Anastasia (Marie's ringtone))_**

**_Never had a dream come true by S club 7 ((Ash((Asheleaa's))ringtone when coyote calls))_**

**_Mask by Aqua Timez - is Jess's ringtone_**

**_Anima Rossa- is Ulquiorra's ringtone_**

**_Change - is Ryoko's normal ringtone_**

**_We are one - Coyote's ringtone when ash calls_**

**_memories in the rain- is Coyote's regular ringtone_**

**_SKY HIGH- is Shunsui's regular ringtone. _**

**_ I will list anymore that are named in the end. Hope you enjoy. I would also like to dedicate this to Ryuunosuke's admin thorny21. Everyone Today is the first i hope to have this done by the 25th!_**

**_ chapter 1: phone call?!_**

**_ Starrk was walking around Los Nachos. He was in a good mood, and actually not lazy today. Then a ring came on loud: _**

**_As you go through life you'll see_**  
**_There is so much that we_**  
**_Don't understand_**

**_And the only thing we know_**  
**_Is things don't always go_**  
**_The way we planned_**

**_But you'll see every day_**  
**_That we'll never turn away_**  
**_When it seems all your dreams come undone_**

**_We will stand by your side_**  
**_Filled with hope and filled with pride_**  
**_We are more than we are_**  
**_We are one_**

**_If there's so much I must be_**  
**_Can I still just be me_**  
**_The way I am?_**

**_Can I trust in my own heart_**  
**_Or am I just one part_**  
**_Of some big plan?_**

**_Even those who are gone_**  
**_Are with us as we go on_**  
**_Your journey has only begun_**

**_Tears of pain, tears of joy_**  
**_One thing nothing can destroy_**  
**_Is our pride, deep inside_**  
**_We are one_**

**_We are one, you and I_**  
**_We are like the earth and sky_**  
**_One family under the sun_**

**_All the wisdom to lead_**  
**_All the courage that you need_**  
**_You will find when you see_**  
**_We are one_**

**_ He smiled. "Hello my mate." Starrk answered his blackberry to his mate, Asheleaa, or Ash as most called her. She giggled on her blackberry. "Hello my pup. What are you doing right now?" She asked him. He chuckled, and sat down in a chair. "Nothing much, just roaming around Los Nachos. I think i might come visit Soul Society later. It has some fun moments at least." He said._**

**_ She squealed at that. "Yes! Come Coyote! We're gonna watch Anastasia tonight! It's a great family movie, and sense everyone here is considered family and so are you, come on and come watch it with us! Plus we might watch more! " She squealed._**

**_ He chuckled and gave in. "Allright my love, I'll come." He said, holding his phone away from his ear, as she squealed again. "YAY!"She squealed. You could swear you heard Ryoko laughing in the background and Rabenda telling Ash to stop squealing or else she will be muted. Coyote shook his head, he was thinking they know she never learns. "ok im gonna be there in a bit." Said Coyote. "Hai Coyote!"She answered hanging up. He chuckled and went to change._**

**_Ash got off her blackberry and smiled. "Yay!" She giggled. Jess rolled her eyes. "We get it. You are excited. No need to be loud." She told Ash. Ash growled. "I can't help it. I love Coyote. He's my pup!" She Said loudly. Shunsui laughed, and patted Ash on her head. "Hyper as always aren't you Ash." He said to her. She smiled big at her sensei. "Yes!" She was so happy. _**

**_Two hours later, Coyote came out of a garganta, and was met with a big glomp to the ground. He caught the young black haired girl. "Hello Ash." he said to his mate. She nuzzled Coyote. "Hi Coyote." She happily smiled and said._**

**_ Cliffhanger!? I hope you liked it! I know it's short! But it is the first chapter! please remember to review! and comment!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey whats up? LOL! It's toshirofan4ever here! ready for the movie night!? I love this movie they are gonna watch! I hope some of you do too! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or the main characters, kubo does.**_

_**Dont Stop Believin- is Shuhei's ringtone**_

_**Number One- Is Ichigo's ringtone**_

_**Ichirin No Hana is Aizen's ringtone  
**_

_**Chapter 2: sierra's stomach gives the laugh! **_

_** Ash glomped Coyote as soon as he stepped out of the garganta. Shunsui knew that was gonna happen. Jess was rolling her eyes. Ryoko was laughing. Marie was uncontrollably giggling. "OK now we know we have to keep this little one at bay when she gets farther along. If she glomps at 7 months, it could hurt her and her little ones." Said Isane. Coyote held his little wolf. "Hai." he answered Isane. Ash nuzzled up to Coyote. He started to chuckle. Shunsui then suggested. "OK everyone let's go inside before we catch a cold." He suggested.**_

_** Everyone looked at Shunsui. "Hai!" They all complied. They all went inside, Coyote carrying Ash on his back. Shunsui went in holding Ryoko's hand, Jess holding Ulquiorra's and so on. " So Starrk, What do you plan to do for the holidays? Ash. Lenia, Sierra, and I celebrate Christmas and New Years. I think you might have fun." Marie told/asked Coyote.**_

_** Coyote smiled, and held Ash close. "I plan on celebrating if that is what Ash wants to do." He said with a big smile. "Coyote I wanna celebrate our first Christmas together. Arigato, my pup."She said with a nuzzle to him. He chuckled. Shunsui hugged Ryoko, and smiled. "How about we watch that movie Ash bought in Karakura. She says she had it when she lived in America." He said with a smile. **_

_**Just then a blackberry goes off.**_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana  
**_

_**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni  
Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda né**_

_**Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba**_

_**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara nakanai de  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana**_

_**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na  
Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**_

_**Kimi no chikara ni naritainda**_

_**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara  
Makenai de ichirin no hana**_

_**Akkiko picked up her phone and answered. "Hello?" She asked. Aizen talked on the other line. "Konichi'wa akki-hime. How are you today?" He asked her over the phone. She blushed a very bright pink. "i-i'm fine. How about you?" She asked. He smiled on the other side of the line. "I'm good, I miss you." He said with a loving voice.  
**_

_**Akkiko smiled, she was still a bit pink, and Ash giggled. "I miss you too." She whispered into the phone. Aizen was happy on his side of the convo. "I have to go, I just wanted to check in on you. I love you." He said to her. "I Love you too." She whispered and hung up her blackberry as he did his.**_

_**Ash was giggling. "Akki nee-chan, You're bright pink!" She giggled! Akkiko got even redder. "Urusai Ash-chan!" She yelled. Ryoko can tell her sister was agitated. Shunsui nodded at Coyote. "Ash please stop teasing Akki-chan." He growled softly into her neck. Ash blushed red, and then giggled. "OK Coyote I'LL stop." Said Ash quietly. **_

_**Shunsui heard a stomach growl, and looked around. That is when Lenia looked at Sierra. "Sorry I guess i am a little hungry." She replied. Akki laughed at that a bit. Lenia couldn't help but slip a giggle. Everyone else was trying not to let out their laughter.  
_**_

_**A/N: LOL. So how does everyone like this chapter? I thought it might be fun to end on a laughing note. I know I laughed! Hahaha thank you for reading so far everyone. please do review if you like this story.**_

_**Update: This chapter has been updated on 1/3/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry i haven't gotten a chapter up! But now i got the new one ready. So i hope you like this one! Disclaimer:i do not own bleach Kubo does. i do own this story. **_

_**Chapter 3: the pre-dinner talk**_

_**Shunsui smiled. "We can hear that Sierra." He chuckled. Akkiko was happy that Nnoitora wasn't there at the moment. "Akki are you okay?" ash asked worriedly. Akkiko looked over at ash. "Yes i am fine. Just a little hungry too. Let's go get something to eat." She said. Ash giggled.**_

_** "Hai to that." Ash agreed. Jess nodded. Lenia then got up. "Well I will start making Dinner." She said to everyone. Then she walked to the kitchen. "Shunsui, Yukina is playing with Natsuhiboshi." Ryoko Giggled.**_

_**Jess giggled too. "Natsuhiboshi and Yukina you both will probably be the best of friends." Ash said as she giggled, and smiled at Shunsui and Ryoko as well as at Jess. Coyote smiled at Ash happy that she is so happy. Shunsui smiled at Ryoko. "Yukina be careful. Dont wanna play too rough." Said Shunsui. **_

_**Marie giggled and went to make no bake cookies. "Natsuhiboshi the summer star, the child of Ulquiorra and Jess, and Yukina, the Snow of emotion, Child of Sensei and Ryoko. Beautiful children that will grow up being best friends. - looks at Coyote- Ours will be a handful since there will be five of them. Akki will have her hands full." Ash remarked on the upcoming bundles of joy that will be born. **_

_**Shunsui smiled. "Yukina will be born to her beautiful father and drunkard father, and her mother will hold her, and be smiling and happy." Predicted Kaze no Shimai.**_

* * *

_**awe so cute! a prediction! i love this! i hope i get some ideas! please remember to review everyone! I hope you like the story so far! ^_^**_

_**update: Has been updated on 1/3/13**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! ready for chapter 4! I hope you are! I know I am! remember I don't own bleach nor the characters. I am skipping over dinner.**_

_**chapter 4:movie**_

_**Everyone filed into the living room for the movie after dinner. They were stuffed. Lenia was a good cook, and of course she made enough to feed 30 people. "ha ha i am so full, I will probably fall asleep during the movie!" exclaimed Ash. Shunsui and Coyote laughed. "Maybe, you never know Ash." Said Jess.**_

_**"I know Jess." Ash said with a giggle. Coyote sat down with Ash in his lap, and pulled a blanket over them to keep Ash and him warm. "There warm and cozy during the movie." He said with a smile. Marie put the movie in, and started it. "Everyone ready? *they nodded* good. its starting." she said. Ash giggled. Anastasia the movie about a Russian princess who lost her memory after an accident and murder of her family goes on a journey to find her remaining family with two money hungry guys and her dog pooka. **_

_**"Jess have you seen this before?" Asked Sierra. Jess smiled at Sierra. "Yes, in fact i own it." She said to Sierra. Ash blinked, and giggled. Shunsui chuckled. Now the begging once upon a December instrumental was playing. "So serene, yet beautiful." Said Lenia. Shunsui asked who. "The grand empress, she may be old, but yet she has a serene look and beauty to her." said Lenia. As they watched the movie, Anastasia was dancing with the czar, and he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed.**_

_**"She was so happy, and then of course it was turned around so fast..." Said Ash. But it was all a hopeful fun night until, he came. Rasputin, the man who was banished. "What are you doing here?" Asked the czar angrily. and Rasputin says why i am your confidant! Confidant, ha! you are a traitor get out! that was when Rasputin placed the curse to destroy Anastasia's family on the czar and the royal Russian family. Rasputin cursed the royal, he sold his soul for the power to destroy them!**_

_**Ash had tears streaming, she felt sad that anyone could want to hurt a family so loving to each other. "I can't believe someone could curse a loving family. I mean, he was like a devil man." She cried. Coyote held Ash close. "ssh my love." He said, trying to calm her. Jess was laying against Ulquiorra watching the movie, Ulquiorra was holding Jess with his arm around her shoulder. **__**Shunsui had Ryoko in his lap, her head against his chest. **_

_**The next big part came up, Anastasia was running back to her room to get her music box, her grandmother right behind her. Bartok had already alerted Rasputin. "Hurry, Hurry!" Said Marie to Anastasia. Bartok of course warned Rasputin that Anastasia was getting away because Dimitri had opened a secret passage way. Anastasia and Marie got past the bridge and then Rasputin jumped and grabbed a hold off Anastasia's ankle. He finally had let go, and drowned. Then at the train Anastasia and Marie got separated. That night, what has always been is gone forever, and Anastasia, Marie's beloved granddaughter, she hasn't seen her again. *to be continued* **_

_**"Okay everyone, time for bed. I can see the girls are already half asleep." Said Shunsui. Ash was asleep to tell the truth. Coyote got up and carried her to the bedroom, Jess was carried through a garganta to Ulquiorra's tower, and on and on.**_

_**the movie is to be continued. Everyone was falling asleep, so Shunsui decided to pause the movie. please remember to review, or Ulquiorra might haunt your dreams for blood for Natsuboshi!**_

_**update: updated on 1/3/13**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! yes im updating all my stories pretty much. Today is the next part of the movie. Maybe another thing too :P **_

_**I do not own bleach, or the characters.**_

_**chapter 5: The stinky diapers**_

_**Ash got up that morning and started breakfast. Everyone was still asleep except for Rabenda who was cleaning. Ash made her way to the kitchen and started on the bacon. "dancing bears painted wings, things i almost remember and a song someone sings, once upon a December " She started singing. Coyote was still asleep, growling low every once in a while. **_

_**Shunsui was asleep in bed with Ryoko, hand on her belly, hers resting on his. Jess sleeping in hueco muendo with Ulquiorra because that's where she lived pretty much now. Lenia was in the room she shared with Sierra, and just started to wake up. "Morning already?" She said yawning. Sierra turned over and rubbed her eyes. " don't be so loud. I don't wanna get up." She said, and Lenia chuckled. Sierra gave Lenia a death glare. **_

_**Akkiko growled at the morning sunlight that shone through the window. " I want to sleep. " She said. But she knew if she didn't get up Ash would wake her up or Marie would. "I'm up." She sighed. Marie was in her room, sleeping with her twins on her chest. Cameron moved his head and started to cry. Then Alexis Started crying. "huh?" Said Marie waking up. She saw her little ones crying, and then hummed to them while checking their diapers. "Whoa, big time stinky diapers!" She said.**_

_**Soon the aroma wafted through the rooms and everyone started gagging. "Whoa, who did the nuke!?" Asked Ash. Shunsui opened up the windows. "Someone has stinky diapers!" Said Ryoko. Marie came out with the twins in her arms. " Gomen everyone. The twins had some nukes this morning." She said.**_

_**Shunsui face palmed. Ryoko started to giggle at the way Marie put it. "Nukes. Oh great, stinky barracks for the morning." Said Coyote who walked into the living room. Ash glomped Coyote. "Ohaiyo my pup!" She said. Coyote smiled a bit. " Morning love." He said to her petting her hair.**_

_**Shunsui was like I wouldn't call it a good morning to waking up to a smelly barracks. Jess woke up in Hueco Muendo, and then opened a garganta. "Well now we can't eat here. How about we go out for breakfast?" Suggested Ash. **_

_**"Sounds good to me." Said Lenia. Sierra was outside, because she didn't want to be in the smelly barracks. Ryoko was hungry. So was Akkiko who was also outside due to not wanting to be in the smelly barracks either.**_

_**Nnoitora showed up. "Hey why does it stink here? " He boomed. Ash jumped then growled at Nnoitora. " The twins had really stinky diapers okay? Now what do you need, Buggar!" She yelled. Nnoitora anime veined. " I came to see my woman." He answered. Akkiko blushed red. **_

_**Shunsui walked outside with the rest of the group. "Hello Nnoitora." He greeted. Ryoko waved hello. Coyote nuzzled Ash to quiet her down.**_

* * *

_**cliffhanger! haha . please remember to review! ^_^ **_

_**Update: updated on 1/3/13**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone! been a few days huh? Yea been sick and having bad headaches, and my friends too. Let's hope we all get better! i do not own bleach or its characters or music. I do own my oc ash, Lenia, Sierra, and Marie. and some others.**_

_**Chapter 6: Breakfast with the bugger included**_

_**Ash was annoyed but started settling down when Coyote nuzzled her neck. Coyote smiled as she calmed sighed at Ash's anger. "If everyone is calmed down, are you all ready to go get something to eat?" He asked. Ash nodded trying to keep from blushing bright red, as Coyote Chuckled. Jess just shook her head at Ash and Coyote.**_

_**Shunsui chuckled at Ash's red face. Ryoko giggled as well. Rabenda of course was just not commenting along with Kurai. "Okay I'm done being angry because I'm hungry! " Ash yelled. Shunsui of course face palmed. Jess pretty much anime fell. Everyone else just cracked up.**_

_**"OK let's go everyone!" Said Shunsui. Ryoko giggled at him. Shunsui smiled and kissed her cheek. "S-shunsui!" Said Ryoko blushing red. He laughed, and kissed her again. Jess giggled at Shunsui and Ryoko. Rabenda and Kurai were too.**_

_**Coyote held Ash close as she rested her head on him, waiting for everyone to stop Blushing. Shunsui finally led everyone off the squad 8 grounds. Jess smiled at Ulquiorra. He walked beside her and smiled too. Akkiko was walking beside NNoitora who of course was as impatient and hot-headed as always that's why Ash always annoyed him with his nickname bugger. He hated when she called him a bugger. Just because his release was a praying mantis does not mean he deserved to be called a bugger.**_

_**Lenia and Sierra walked quietly. Marie walked while carrying her twins. They headed to an inn, Where there was an all you can eat breakfast. Shunsui had only been there once but he liked it. Ash and the others had never been there. Jess was smiling, as she walked. "Shunsui how much farther?" She asked. He shook his head. "we are almost there, hold your horses." He said. Jess rolled her eyes at Shunsui.**_

_**That pretty much meant don't tell me to hold my horses. Ash laughed, but Jess shot her a glare meaning to be quiet. She of course growled. Coyote chuckled. This is gonna be one long breakfast , thought Rabenda. Kurai was thinking the same thing. Marie to Rabenda: 'same here. I just hope no one gets hurt.' Of course there were always arguments.**_

_**Shunsui walked in and rang the bell on the counter. The innkeeper came right in. "Hello, how may i help you taichou?" He asked. Shunsui frowned. He told the innkeeper the all you can eat breakfast for me and my friends. The innkeeper did as he was asked and set them up with the all you can eat breakfast. They ate breakfast together.**_

* * *

_**That's it for that chapter! i hope you liked it! ^_^ please remember if you would to review ^_^**_

_**update: updated on 1/3/13**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! Today is the 20th! 5 days til Christmas! 5 golden rings! LOL I do not own bleach or the characters, but i do own Ash, Lenia, Sierra, And Marie, plus a couple I know there isn't a note, but I am narrating the ten years later for a few.**_

_**chapter 7: movie part 2**_

_**Ash and Coyote and company settled down that night to watch the rest of Anastasia if they could finish with out anyone falling asleep. Jess had just finished her blood package thankfully not in front of Ash. She now settled with batty beside Rabenda and Kurai on the couch on the left side of the common room. **_

_**Ash is siting with Coyote comfortably in a chair. "I love you Coyote. I love our babies too." She said with a big smile. Coyote smiled. " I love you and our pups too. I will protect you and them too." He said. Ash smiling kissed him on the cheek. He growled happily. Shunsui smiled at Ryoko who settled with her snacks. Marie had popcorn. Lenia had cheese popcorn. **_

_**"OK everyone ready so i can start the movie?" Asked Shunsui. They nodded. "Hai!" They all answered. Shunsui chuckled and pressed the play button and went to scenes. "Where were we guys and girls?" Said Ash. Jess thought for a minute. "I think on the ten years later scene." She answered. Ash thought for a moment. "I think Jess is right Ash." Said Shunsui.**_

_**Coyote looked at Ash. "Hai I think you're right." She nodded. Jess smiled. Shunsui clicked on the scene for ten years later. "It has been ten years since the revolution, ten years since the royals have been murdered." Said the narrator. "And a lot has changed, Soviet Union is now Russia's name. No royals, it's now a communist country. And no one is alive that anyone knows of that some think." The narrator finished.**_

_**The people of st. Peters-burg were singing about the revolution. Ash laughed, and Coyote chuckled. "They think they can sing." She giggled. Jess giggled a bit. Shunsui took a bite of Ryoko's snack she was offering him a bite of.**_

_**"He he. Now Dimitri is singing, He is a laugh." Said Ash. Coyote chuckled at his little wolf. Dimitri sung and the biggest con in history! "The princess Ana~sta~sia... alive or dead?!" That everyone finished... "Who knows?" The window guy said, and the birds flew away.  
**_

_**Everyone laughed, it was a laughing moment. Then the next scene came showing orphans waving out of the window of a orphanage. Anya was leaving to go work in the fish factory, and the mistress of the orphanage Phlemmenchaff told her to go straight til she hits the fork in the road then go left but she was too busy saying bye.**_

_**"Are you listening?" The old woman yelled at Anya. She sighed and said yes to her. She said a lot about how when Anya came and been a thorn in her side. Anya rolled her eyes and mimicked the woman. It was funny enough to get Ash to giggle. Coyote chuckled at Ash. They went back to watching the movie. Anya was trying to decide which way to go. Where her heart lies.**_

_**"****Heart, don't fail me now!**_

_**Courage, don't desert me!**_  
_**Don't turn back**_  
_**Now that we're here**_  
_**People always say**_  
_**Life is full of choices**_  
_**No one ever mentions fear!**_  
_**Or how a road can seem so long**_  
_**How the world can seem so vast**_  
_**Courage see me through**_  
_**Heart I'm trusting you**_  
_**On this journey...to the past**_

_**Somewhere down this road**_  
_**I know someone's waiting**_  
_**Years of dreams**_  
_**Just can't be wrong**_  
_**Arms will open wide**_  
_**I'll be safe and wanted**_  
_**finally home where I belong**_  
_**Well, starting here, my life begins**_  
_**Starting now, I'm learning fast**_  
_**Courage see me through**_  
_**Heart I'm trusting you**_  
_**On this journey...to the past**_

_**Heart don't fail me now!**_  
_**Courage don't desert me!**_

_**Home, Love, Family**_  
_**There was once a time**_  
_**I must have had them too**_  
_**Home, Love, Family**_  
_**I will never be complete**_  
_**Until I find you...**_

_**One step at a time**_  
_**One hope, then another**_  
_**Who knows where**_  
_**This road may go**_  
_**Back to who i was**_  
_**On to find my future**_  
_**Things my heart still**_  
_**Needs to know**_  
_**Yes, let this be a sign!**_  
_**Let, this road be mine!**_  
_**Let it lead me to my past**_  
_**Courage see me through**_  
_**Heart I'm trusting you**_  
_**To bring me home...**_  
_**At last!**_  
_**At Last!" Sang Anya as she walked to Saint Peters-burg.**_

_**Ash squealed. "One of my fave Songs." She smiled. Jess glared at Ash. "Don't squeal unless you want a Barrier over your mouth." She warned. Ash growled at Jess, Shunsui sighed and paused the movie. Not a good idea to let it keep playing. "Ash don't growl at me." Jess said to her. Ash rolled her eyes and sat back. Shunsui played the movie. Anya was walking around trying to find Dimitri now.**_

_**"Hi I'm looking for Dimitri?" Said Anya. The old woman told her to look at the old palace. Anya said, OK. She went looking at the old palace. Dimitri heard a noise and asked Vlad if he heard something. Vlad said no. It was a bit funny. Ash asked Jess about Bartok.**_

_**"He is amusing." She said. Ash kinda giggled and nodded. Shunsui put his two cents in. "He is amusing." He said. "I think he is such a joker, he likes to be funny." Said Sierra. Lenia giggled at them. Sierra is smiling. "He is just funny period." Said Marie. Bartok was sleeping.  
**_

_**Anya was talking about going to Paris. Dimitri was nodding, and googling her to see if he could scam the Dowager again. Anya got a little mad at him, but he defended and talked about the painting. She then talked with him and Vlad about Anastasia and the Dowager. In the end they said "We have found the grand duchess Anastasia." Said Dimitri, and Anya said Pooka we are going to Paris.**_

_**Anya argued with Dimitri. Vlad just shrugged off the arguing. Pooka didn't care for Dimitri and liked Vlad. They set out for the train station. As soon as they got on the train another argument started. "Sounds like Ash and Nnoitora." Said Marie. Ash giggled. It really did. Coyote smiled. Nnoitora shrugged.**_

_**Anya won the arguments over and over again. Vlad kept track, it was laughable. But the fun would not last since Rasputin was back. He planned to kill Anya and then he would think he finally could rest in peace, which was laughable. Anya was now asleep. Dimitri sat down and talked with Vlad, about the red visas. They decided to move. Anya broke Dimitri's nose. Everyone started laughing.**_

_**They moved to the baggage car, and the minions destroyed the cupple and the baggage car now was fastly going towards the bridge. They thought they would slow to a stop then they fell to the floor. When they got up, they saw the bridge destroyed. " You were saying." Asked Anya. Shunsui and company finished watching the movie and went to bed.**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! was a long chapter! ^_^**_

_**update: updated on 1/3/13**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! today is the 22nd. 3 days til christmas. Please remember to review. I do not own bleach or it's characters.**

* * *

**chapter 8: The christmas party of the 22nd part 1**

**Ash was getting ready with Jess and the girls. It was the night of the Los Noches Christmas party. Coyote and Ulquiorra were getting ready in another part of Los Noches, and Ash didn't find a dress to wear til earlier that evening.**

**Jess found a nice dress, she went with Ryoko to get one, Ryoko was going to a gotei 13 party so she couldnt come. "Ash are you almost ready?" Asked Jess. Ash was now doing her hair. "Almost, now just trying to get my hair up." she came over and looked at Ash's hair. "How do you want it? I can do it up for you." She offered. Ash smiled. "I would like it up in a bun, with some hanging down in the back and my bangs framing my face." She said.**

**Jess put it up nicely for Ash. "Thank you Jess." Ash said to her. Jess smiled. "Youre welcome." She said with a sweet smile. They were almost ready except they grabbed their phones. "Cant forget them. " Said Ash. Jess giggled and nodded. They headed out the room door, and headed to the ballroom. **

**Coyote was tieing his tie as Ulquiorra was brushing his hair. They were all ready almost done getting ready, when Akkiko and Nnoitora knocked on the door. "We are coming." Answered Coyote. Akkiko was wearing a dark purple ballgown, and Nnoitora was wearing a dark blue tux with a spoon neck collar. Akkiko laughed as soon as she saw his siut, but she couldnt help it.**

**"Ok but everyone is at the party." Said Akkiko. Nnoitora was getting impatient. Coyote and Ulquiorra finally came out ready. "Finaally what took you so long?" Yelled Nnoitora. Coyote just shrugged and walked towards the ballroom. Nnoitora anime veined and walked too. Ulquiorra just ignored them. **

**Everyone was helping themselves to punch and food. Tea was also provided. There was music and presents. Aizen was in a white suit with a red rose. Ash was like ok never seen him in a suit.**

* * *

**cliffhanger. have fun reading i know its short. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi everyone! its christmas eve! i know im still behind. but i will finish it. I do not own bleach nor the characters, but i do own my ocs. bloodytears87 and thorny21 owns theirs.**

**Songs playing during the party: **

**Never had a dream come true by s club seven**

**Away in A Manger by ****christmas songs**

**The little drummer boy by christmas songs**

**Jingle bells by christmas songs**

**Hot and Cold By Katy Perry**

**Hotel California by the Eagles**

**Rock and Roll all nite by Kiss**

**White Christmas by Christmas songs**

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Sakura Biyori by **** Bleach Beats**

**Ichirin No Hana by **** Bleach Beats**

**Anima Rossa by Bleach Beats**

**Crush the world down by Bleach Beats**

**Change by Bleach Beats**

**Moon by Bleach Beats**

**Shine by Bleach Beats**

**Hikari no Rock by Bleach Beats**

**Houki Boshi by Bleach Beats**

**Hanabi by Bleach Beats**

**Life Is like a Boat by Bleach Beats**

* * *

**chapter 9:The christmas party of the 22nd part 2**

**Everyone was amazed at the size of the party. Ash was eating some ham. Coyote was drinking his tea. Aizen was talking while watching everyone having fun. Jess was sitting with Ulquiorra talking about the nursery. Ulquiorra was smiling because Jess was so happy. He was happy because she is.**

**The music played now. First was Anima Rossa, and Jess blushed red. Ulquiorra and her stood up. "I guess this song is for us Jess." He offered his hand along with a deep bow. Jess had a deep blush and returned the bow. "I would be honored Ulquiorra." SHe took his hand and went with him to the dance floor. They started dancing to the music beautifully.**

**kaze o kiru tsubame no you ni  
isshun de mezasu aoi umi e ikeru nara  
konna ni doro to hokori ni mamireta  
ibara no michi o yukazu sunda no ni  
senaka ni wa tsubasa wa haezu  
kono ashi wa motsure tsumazuki saki wa mada nagai**

**soredemo otokotachi wa hitamuki ni arukitsuzukeru**

**kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa kono tabi no saki o shiru darou**  
**ashimoto o terashitekureru hikari no you ni kagayaiteru**  
**kimi to koko ni iru koto o boku wa sore o ai to yonde ii no kai?**  
**kono karada kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamoritai**

**soba ni iru owari made**

**konayuki no kesshou no you ni**  
**utsukushii katachi no mono nante nozomanai**  
**mashite ya shimari no warui nareau bakari no mono nara**  
**mou nakute ii**  
**kirikiri to haritsumeteiru pianosen no you ni**  
**tsunagaru koto o nozonderu**

**kesshite me o sorasazu massugu ni mitsumetsuzukeru**

**unmei no kane ga naru**  
**sore wa naniiro no "asu" to yobu ndarou?**  
**yorokobi mo kanashimi mo bokutachi ni wa erabenai**  
**naraba kimi no namida ni mo hohoemi ni mo hana o soeyou**  
**sono kimochi kitto wasurenai**  
**boku to tomo ni yakitsukeyou**

**hanasanai owari made**

**kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa boku de iru imi o shiru nda**  
**hotobashiru makka na aijou boku no inochi o moyashiteru**  
**kimi no tame ni boku wa iru kara**  
**kono karada kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamoritai**

**soba ni iru owari made hanasanai**

**Jess and Ulquiorra were smiling and dancing, they liked like they were flying through the night as they were dancing. The song Anima Rossa was sang by Ulquiorra himself. Jess had a blush the whole time. She got spun and she giggled, and then dipped and he kissed her deeply. Everyone clapped for them as the song ended.**

**Jess bowed to Ulquiorra. "Thank you, you are a wonderful dancer." She complimented him. He blushed slightly. "I would dance with my beautiful girl anytime."He answered with a slight smirk. Ash giggled as she saw the slight smirk.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Its Christmas Eve! I cant believe i'm gonna be late finishing this story. I cant wait til i get this one done! then i can start on my new one. anyways i do not own bleach.**

**Songs playing during the party:**

**Never had a dream come true by s club seven**

**Away in A Manger by ****christmas songs**

**The little drummer boy by christmas songs**

**Jingle bells by christmas songs**

**Hot and Cold By Katy Perry**

**Hotel California by the Eagles**

**Rock and Roll all nite by Kiss**

**White Christmas by Christmas songs**

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Sakura Biyori by ****Bleach Beats**

**Ichirin No Hana by ****Bleach Beats**

**Anima Rossa by Bleach Beats**

**Crush the world down by Bleach Beats**

**Change by Bleach Beats**

**Moon by Bleach Beats**

**Shine by Bleach Beats**

**Hikari no Rock by Bleach Beats**

**Houki Boshi by Bleach Beats**

**Hanabi by Bleach Beats**

**Life Is like a Boat by Bleach Beats**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****The christmas party of the 22nd part 3**

******Jess and Ulquiorra exchanged a few words about their dance and then took their seats. Aizen stood up. " I wanted to say congratulations to Akkiko and Nnoitora who are expecting triplets, I wish them luck and hope they have healthy babies. " He toasted to Akkiko and Nnoitora first. Nnoitora just scoffed and muttered thanks. "Thank you Aizen." Said Akkiko.**

******Aizen smiled, and took a drink of his eggnog. Everyone took drinks of their selected drinks they had. Ash had a kool aid mustache from her punch which made Coyote chuckle. "And to Coyote and Ash. I have not known Ash very long, but i can see she is very strong willed and she speaks her mind. I also have seen she has a temper. But i see that she loves Coyote and he loves her. They are great together, very protective of each other. Congratulations and i hope you both have 5 healthy babies." He toasted.**

******Ash blushed a bit. Coyote chuckled yet again. "Thank you Aizen." Said Ash with a bow. Aizen waved off the bow. "No need to bow and you're welcome." He said with a gentle smile. Coyote nodded. "Thank you Aizen, and we are also thankful for you letting the party be thrown." He said.**

******Aizen smiled. "My pleasure." He happily answered. He turned to Jess and Ulquiorra. "You two show great love and heart to each other, I believe that your child will be a bright and happy child! He will be strong. I know that from Jess being strong, and Ulquiorra is the fourth espada. Congratulations you too." He toasted.**

******Jess and Ulquiorra smiled and Jess blushed a bit. "Thank you Aizen." They both Said. Aizen chuckled at Jess's blush and nodded. Aizen now held his glass high and the others followed him in the toast to Jess and Ulquiorra.**

******At squad 8..**

******"How do you think the Los Noches party is going?" Asked Ryoko, looking up at Shunsui. He smiled. "I bet it's going fine. No doubt Ash has lost her temper at least once." He said with a chuckle. Ryoko giggled. "The slightest little thing can set Ash-san off Shunsui." Said Ryoko with more giggles. Shunsui chuckled and helped Ryoko get dressed for the Gotei 13 party. **

******Ukitake was walking around, trying to get more things for the party. Marie ran right in to him. "Gomen." She said rubbing her head, before she realized who it was. "It's quite all right miss Marie." He offered his hand to her. She took the offer. "I'm so sorry captain Ukitake, I was trying to get back to the squad barracks, when i got "told" by Zaraki to battle him." She said.**

******"Zaraki challenging people again." Sighed Ukitake. Marie nodded to the captain. "He thinks he can challenge as he pleases, it's like noone has any say." She said. Ukitake then shook his head and sighed once more. "He is just one guy that gets bored easily. He needs to find a hobby." Said Ukitake with a smile. Marie giggled at Ukitake. "Definetly, and For Yachiru too." She said and they both started laughing.**

* * *

******Haha that was quite funny. I cant believe it did turn out. Please rememeber to review everyone! toshirofan4ever ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning everyone! Tiring night writing up the next few chapters of some stories. And watching my new movie for the second time, Bleach the hell verse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**claimer: I do own my ocs, and my friends own theirs.**

**Songs playing during the party:**

**Never had a dream come true by s club seven**

**Away in A Manger by ****christmas songs**

**The little drummer boy by christmas songs**

**Jingle bells by christmas songs**

**Hot and Cold By Katy Perry**

**Hotel California by the Eagles**

**Rock and Roll all nite by Kiss**

**White Christmas by Christmas songs**

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Sakura Biyori by ****Bleach Beats**

**Ichirin No Hana by ****Bleach Beats**

**Anima Rossa by Bleach Beats**

**Crush the world down by Bleach Beats**

**Change by Bleach Beats**

**Moon by Bleach Beats**

**Shine by Bleach Beats**

**Hikari no Rock by Bleach Beats**

**Houki Boshi by Bleach Beats**

**Hanabi by Bleach Beats**

**Life Is like a Boat by Bleach Beats**

* * *

**Chapter 11: the dance of Coyote and Ash**

**Ash and Coyote were talking about New Years, and what they were gonna do. Then they looked around and seen everyone else talking. "Do you think they are talking about the same subject pup?" Asked Ash. Coyote shook his head. " I do not know my love. There could be other things they are thinking about." He answered.**

**She nodded with a sigh. Then she walked over to the punch bowl. " I need a drink." She said. He smiled as he watched her walk and talk. "So beautiful." he thought to himself. He smiled to himself, knowing they would have fun later. Ash giggled as she thought about something inwardly. She was thinking about the lil ones growing in her. What are their personalities gonna be like? And are they gonna be tempermental? All that kind of stuff.**

**Coyote walked over to Ash and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking about my love?" He nuzzled her neck. She blushed a light red. "Oh just thinking about our lil ones growing inside of me. What their personalities will be like, are they gonna have tempers, etc." She replied. Coyote smiled, and nuzzled her neck more with a soft growl. "I say they will be their own person." He said with a smile.**

**Then a song started playing and everyone cleared the dance floor and the lits dimmed low. **

**The instrumental started playing for:**

******"Never Had A Dream Come True" **

******Ash's eyes widened. "Pup that's one of our songs! Let's dance please?" She asked with the puppy eyes. He chuckled. " I was the one who asked for the song my love, may I have the honor of dancing with you Ash?" He bowed. She started to blush a light crimson red.  
**

******She smiled and took his hand, with a bow. "You may have the honor, Coyote Starrk." She smiled. They gracefully walked onto the dance floor. **

*******Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go***

******Ash smiled as Coyote held her by the waist and started slowly dancing to the song. **

*******I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you*  
**

******Ash giggled at being spun at the chorus. **

*******Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go*  
**

**Coyote smiled as he danced with Ash, he was happy she was having fun.**

***I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be**

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**  
**Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**  
**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
**Because love is a strange and funny thing**  
**No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**  
**No no no no**

**I've never had a dream come true**  
**Till the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say (words to say)**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be**  
**A part of me will always be with you***

**They spun and twirled, dancing gracefully as a lovebird couple could,she was blushing crimson, and he kept chuckling from time to time. When the song finished, there was a burst of applause. Ash bowed. "Thank you everyone." She gracefully thanked them. Coyote led her back to their seats.**

* * *

**How was that chapter everyone? I hope you liked! ^_^ Please remember to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I know im overdue, but hey i was only planning on ten chapters. Lol my brain dont work right. Anyway, I just put a new story up. Rukia Mini Stories. And i now have a beta profile too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**claimer: I do own my ocs, and my friends own theirs.**

**Songs playing during the party:**

**Never had a dream come true by s club seven**

**Away in A Manger by ****christmas songs**

**The little drummer boy by christmas songs**

**Jingle bells by christmas songs**

**Hot and Cold By Katy Perry**

**Hotel California by the Eagles**

**Rock and Roll all nite by Kiss**

**White Christmas by Christmas songs**

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Sakura Biyori by ****Bleach Beats**

**Ichirin No Hana by ****Bleach Beats**

**Anima Rossa by Bleach Beats**

**Crush the world down by Bleach Beats**

**Change by Bleach Beats**

**Moon by Bleach Beats**

**Shine by Bleach Beats**

**Hikari no Rock by Bleach Beats**

**Houki Boshi by Bleach Beats**

**Hanabi by Bleach Beats**

**Life Is like a Boat by Bleach Beats**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shunsui and Ryoko's POV **

Shunsui walked into the grand ballroom that the party was being held in. Ryoko was suprised that Byakuya had offered to let it be held at his home. Ryoko was a bit nervous. But Shunsui gripped her hand gently to assure her it will be okay. "Ryoko, we will have a good time." He said.

Ryoko smiled softly. "Of course Shunsui, we will have a good time." She smiled. Shunsui chuckled. "Plus if anyone acted up, they would have to deal with Captain Kuchiki." He said with a chuckle. Ryoko giggled. "I dont think I wanna see Captain Kuchiki mad." She said. Byakuya was near the punch table, Shunsui looked over. "He had a worse temper as a kid. He could lose it at the drop of a pin." He said with a sigh.

Byakuya came over. "Hello Shunsui, miss." He bowed. Shunsui smiled to Byakuya. "Hello Byakuya. Thank you for letting the party be held here." He said. Byakuya noddedd. "No problem. Cant refuse the head captain."He said with a little joke behind it. Ryoko thought for a moment. _Did Byakuya Kuchiki just joke? _Shunsui nodded. "I suppose you can not." he said.

Sui Feng came in a black dress that went to her knees, her braids were undone. She had one accessory, a cat hair clip in her hair. Ggio had chosen to come with Sui Feng to the Gotei 13 party instead of going to the Los Noches party."Nice place." Said Ggio. Sui Feng nodded. "It is Byakuya Kuchiki's family home." She answered.

Ggio smirked. "Captain of squad 6 has a nice place.' He remarked. Byakuya had snuck up on them. "Thanks, coming from a arrancar, that is random." He monotonously said. Shunsui sighed. "No starting fights. It is supposed to be a christmas party, not a fighting royal." He said.

Marie was allowed to come since Shunsui had her skills tested, and she passed, and now she's in squad 10. Marie wore a long pale blue dress, her hair was up with a lily clip in it. Lenia had also been invited, she was wearing a bright green dress with her hair in a bun and her bangs framing her face. She wore a neclace that had her name on it.

Sierra was there, but in a skirt and a blouse. white blouse, and pink skirt. She was watching over Ryuu. "Looks like fun huh Ryuu." She asked him. He just blinked at her while drinking his bottle. Sierra laughed, and watched everyone. Jushiro had arrived in a white suit for the party. Retsu Unohana was wearing a dark blue yukata with many different kinds of flower patterns on it. Isane was wearing a navy blue dress, with cherry blossoms along the bottom edge, and silver lining along the neck line. Renji wore a red suit. Everyone dressed up nicely.

The dance for Ryoko and Shunsui

"Ok this dance, is for Shunsui and Miss Ryoko! It was chosen by Isane, to be played for them." Said Unohana through the microphone. She had finally met Ryoko a few days earlier, and liked her. Then Unohana spoke up again. "Shunsui and Ryoko please make your way to the dance floor." She said as Ichigo played the song.

**** instrumental as the couple walks to dance floor, then far longer than forever plays****

**If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
and somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Derek, you and I were meant to be**

**Far longer than forever**  
**I'll hold you in my heart**  
**It's almost like you're here with me**  
**Although we're far apart**

**Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are**

**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakeable bond**

**Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond**

Ryoko and Shunsui were a bit suprised by the song, and they started to dance. It was a wonderful scene. The head captain and his true love dancing to the song that fitted them. They're bond was unshakeable!

**Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you**

**Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone**

**Far longer than forever**

**Much stronger than forever**

**and with your love  
I'll never be alone**

Ryoko got dipped gently in the end, and Shunsui kissed her deeply and lovingly. the song did truly fit them.

* * *

**The song that was a suprise was far longer than forever by Disney.**

**Well everyone? How was it? I hope ya like it! Please remember to review!**


	13. author note

**Hello everyone! I know it is past christmas, but I knew I would not finish by christmas. I am sorry I put this on Hiatus, but until I get three chapters more out, it will be. I will be working on them when I have time so do not worry! I am a little behind in all my fics. Thank you for being patient!  
**~toshirofan4ever


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. I am working on a new chapter tonight. I hope you like it. Thanks to bloodytears87 and thorny21! I do not own bleach or the characters. I do not own the music in this fic either. **

**claimer: I do own my ocs, and my friends own theirs.**

**Songs playing during the party:**

**Never had a dream come true by s club seven**

**Away in A Manger by christmas songs**

**The little drummer boy by christmas songs**

**Jingle bells by christmas songs**

**Hot and Cold By Katy Perry**

**Hotel California by the Eagles**

**Rock and Roll all nite by Kiss**

**White Christmas by Christmas songs**

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Sakura Biyori by Bleach Beats**

**Ichirin No Hana by Bleach Beats**

**Anima Rossa by Bleach Beats**

**Crush the world down by Bleach Beats**

**Change by Bleach Beats**

**Moon by Bleach Beats**

**Shine by Bleach Beats**

**Hikari no Rock by Bleach Beats**

**Houki Boshi by Bleach Beats**

**Hanabi by Bleach Beats**

**Life Is like a Boat by Bleach Beats**

* * *

**chapter 13: A dance with a sweet captain part one**

**General POV**

Marie was sitting in a chair watching everyone dance. "I am glad they are having fun." She sighed, wishing she could dance. Everyone was dancing to Life is like a boat.

**Nobody knows who I really amI never felt this empty before**

**And if I ever need someone to come along**

**Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong  
**

**We are all rowing the boat of fate**

**The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape**

**But if we ever get lost on our way**

**The waves would guide you through another day  
**

**Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai**

**Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake**

**Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu**

**Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made  
Nobody knows who I really am**

**Maybe they just don't give a damn**

**But if I ever need someone to come along**

**I know you would follow me, and keep me strong  
Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru**

**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku  
**

**And every time I see your face,The oceans heave up to my heart **

**You make me wanna strain at the oars,And soon I can see the shore**

**Oh, I can see the shoreWhen will I... can see the shore?**

**I want you to know who I really amI never thought I'd feel this way towards you**

**And if you ever need someone to come alongI will follow you, and keep you strong  
**

**Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo**

**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu**

**Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu**

**Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made  
**

**And every time I see your face,The oceans heave up to my heart**

**You make me wanna strain at the oars,And soon I can see the shore  
**

**Unmei no fune wo koginami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to**

**Watashitachi wo osou kedoSore mo suteki na tabi neDore mo suteki na tabi ne**

"Great dancing everyone!"Said Lenia who just got done dancing with Ikkaku. Ikkaku grinned. "Nice dancing with you miss Lenia." He said. She smiled. "Nice dancing with you also, Third seat Ikkaku Madarame." She bowed politely. He chuckled and led her off the dance floor.

Then away in a Manger played.

**Away in a manger,**  
**No crib for His bed,**  
**The little Lord Jesus**  
**Laid down His sweet head;**  
**The stars in the heavens**  
**Looked down where He lay,**  
**The little Lord Jesus**  
**Asleep on the hay.**

**The cattle are lowing,**  
**The poor Baby wakes,**  
**But little Lord Jesus,**  
**No crying He makes.**  
**I love Thee, Lord Jesus;**  
**Look down from the sky**  
**And stay by my cradle**  
**Till morning is nigh.**

**Be near me, Lord Jesus;**  
**I ask Thee to stay**  
**Close by me forever**  
**And love me I pray!**  
**Bless all the dear children**  
**In Thy tender care,**  
**And fit us for Heaven**  
**To live with Thee there.**

**Away in a manger,**  
**No crib for His bed,**  
**The little Lord Jesus**  
**Laid down His sweet head;**  
**The stars in the heavens**  
**Looked down where He lay,**  
**The little Lord Jesus**  
**Asleep on the hay**

Marie looked at Jushiro Ukitake who was talking with his third seats. "They seem really nice." She commented. They saw her and motioned her over. "Hello Captain Ukitake, Third seats Kotetsu and Kotsubaki." She greeted with a bow.

**Ukitake POV**

I shook my head. "No need for to stand on formalities ms. Bursley." I said. She sighed and smiled. "How are you?" She asked probably unsure how to address me. "I am well. You can call me Jushiro." I smiled. "And you can call me Marie, Jushiro." She smiled.

"Of course Marie. Now why were you sitting by yourself?" I asked. She blushed a bit. " I was sitting out of the dancing. I am not a very good dancer." She replied. I raised a brow. "I see, well I would like to see for myself." I smiled.

* * *

**OO Jushiro Ukitake just asked Marie to dance! I wonder what song will be played! Please remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Finishing up the story soon. Anyway remember last chapter? Well this chapter is on the dance.**

**Thanks to bloodytears87 and thorny21! I do not own bleach or the characters. I do not own the music in this fic either. Italics mean thinking.**

**claimer: I do own my ocs, and my friends own theirs.**

**Songs playing during the party:**

**Never had a dream come true by s club seven**

**Away in A Manger by christmas songs**

**The little drummer boy by christmas songs**

**Jingle bells by christmas songs**

**Hot and Cold By Katy Perry**

**Hotel California by the Eagles**

**Rock and Roll all nite by Kiss**

**White Christmas by Christmas songs**

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Sakura Biyori by Bleach Beats**

**Ichirin No Hana by Bleach Beats**

**Anima Rossa by Bleach Beats**

**Crush the world down by Bleach Beats**

**Change by Bleach Beats**

**Moon by Bleach Beats**

**Shine by Bleach Beats**

**Hikari no Rock by Bleach Beats**

**Houki Boshi by Bleach Beats**

**Hanabi by Bleach Beats**

**Life Is like a Boat by Bleach Beats**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: A dance with a sweet captain part two**

**Marie POV**

Did Jushiro Ukitake just ask me to dance with him? "Pardon Jushiro-san?" I asked in confusion. he chuckled. "I said I would like to see for myself." He smiled gently. I blushed hard. "Okay Jushiro-san." I said with a small smile.

He got up and extended his hand. I took his offer and got up, holding his hand, I blushed more. _His hand is so warm and soft. _He smiled and we both walked onto the dance floor.

"Song for this dance is..." Said Sentaro as he played the song.

**~ instrumental starts playing, song is Kotonoba~**

**Mabushii keshiki wa**

**sora ni atsuke...utsumu ku sono sae ni fureru...hidamari**

**hontou no wa shiite iru koko no kara**

**warereru koto ima nara kikoeru ka kokoro ni aru koe wa**

**General POV**

Marie blushed as Jushiro started dancing slowly with her. "Is this you who sings this Jushiro-san?" She asked while they danced. He smiled, "Yes I do sing this. You dance beautifully Marie." He said.

**itsudemo ari no mama soko ni ikite ito  
**

**tsuyo naru sono me wa itsumo fueni...  
**

**keshiki no yura shite nanimo...miteiru  
**

**semete iru tozashi teiru kokoro nara sotto...hirake  
**

**subete wo kanjitara sono ni wo sutsumu kaze... **

**sekai no hinona karu kitto mieru kara  
**

**itsudemo koko no wa hidama ni..  
**

**ima nara wakaru darou sono ni wo sutsumu kaze  
**

**sekai no hinona karu kitto mieru darou  
**

**soko ni ikite ito...**

They were dancing like no one was watching them. So beautiful. As the song ended, she was blushing red. "Thank you for the honor of dancing with you Marie." Jushiro said as he kissed her hand. She blushed more. "Douita Jushiro-san, thank you also" She said with a smile.

Everyone clapped. They smiled as Jushiro walked Marie to sit down. Now everyone had a bite to eat.

**Los Noches Party, Coyote POV**

Ash was starting to nod off, but I know she would not til she had this one song with me. "Coyote Starrk, Asheleaa Bursley, you have the dance floor." Said Ichimaru.

Ash had a anime vein pulsate."It is Ash-san to you, Fox face!" Said Ash. I chuckled. We walked out to the dance floor.

**~ Instrumental part starts for THIS LIGHT I SEE~**

**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi  
Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita  
"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o  
Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda  
Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?  
I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure  
Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi  
Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta  
Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure**

Ash blushed."This light I see!' She squeaked. I smiled. "I said we would dance to this song." I took her hand and danced with her.

**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda  
Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?  
I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure  
Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu  
Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu  
Kokoro o hanatsu  
Hikari o hanatsu  
I'm believing...  
Believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure  
I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure**

She giggled and danced, we both had fun, and when the song was over I dipped her and gave her a sweet loving kiss. Everyone clapped for the dancing, after a while everyone retired to their quarters. "I had fun." Said Ash. I smiled and kissed her head. "As did I my love. Let us go to bed." I said as I picked her up and laid her on the bed.

She yawned. "Yes I am tired." She smiled. I got under the blankets and covered us up. "So am I. Oyasumi my love." I kissed her head, and held her close, my hands resting on her belly. She smiled and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww so kawaii! Sleep tight Ash and Coyote! Please remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all! Okay, skip to Christmas eve night! **

**I do not own bleach nor the characters, but i do own my ocs. bloodytears87 and thorny21 owns theirs.**

**WARNING: LEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Christmas Eve night**

**Ash POV**

I walked into the nursery and looked at it. "Looks good so far, needs more done though." I said as I smiled looking around. Then I felt arms wrap around me, and hands rest on my belly. "Hello love." Coyote kissed my cheek. I blushed. "Hello my pup mate." I smiled, and leaned in to him.

He smiled and rubbed my belly. "How are you feeling love?" He asked. I smiled. "Pretty good today." I smiled. He chuckled. "That is good. I am glad your feeling good today." he said. I giggled and rested my head against him. "Christmas Eve. A nice one too." I said.

"I agree my love." He nuzzled my neck. I giggled. "I am guessing you are a bit in the mood for a little Christmas eve fun?" I asked. He growled softly as he nuzzled my neck. " I take that as a yes?" I said. He picked me up and went to our room.

I giggled. He laid me on the bed, and I looked at him. "My handsome pup" I smiled. He chuckled. "My beautiful mate." he said as he leaned over me and kissed down my neck. I let out soft moans. "Oh Coyote!" I moved my hands up to his jacket.

**Coyote POV**

I growled as I softly kissed down my mates neck. She let out soft moans, I smiled as I kissed her neck. She then moved her hands to my jacket. I started to take off her kimono as she took off my clothes. I smirked as I looked at her naked now. She had rosy cheeks.

"Pup you are making me blush." She said. I chuckled. "I see. Well I also see I am not the only one in the mood." I smirked more. "Oh I yes I am." She said giggling. I chuckled again. "I see as you are wet." I said as I rubbed her. She moaned higher. "Oh Coyote!" She said in a sexy voice.

I kissed her as I entered two fingers in to her wet center. "AH! Coyote mhm!" She moaned my name. I rubbed them while they are in her. "Mhm so wet." I growled going deeper and harder with my fingers. "More!" She growled. I did, and hit her sweet spot, and went hard on it. "Mhm, so sensitive there." I smirked. She was now panting, and her walls clenched, I knew she reached a peak, and felt a gush.

**Ash POV**

I was panting as I came all over Coyote's fingers. He pulled out his fingers and licked them. "So sweet my love." He smirked. I blushed. "Thank you my pup. But your cum is much more sweet." I said as I smirked. He chuckled as he was now leaning over my body.

"I love you my love." He said softly as he kissed me, I closed my eyes as I kissed back, and arched as he entered me. "I love you too, pup." I said in our kiss. He growled and held my back, as he pressed in where he was fully in me. "Love you are so tight."He growled as he thrusted slowly.

"I always am for you."I rocked in to his hips. He smiled as he thrusted harder into me. "I know my love."He leaned in to my neck, and kissed it, I moaned as I clenched around him, and climaxed. He kept thrusting til he got his, I threw my head back and moaned high.

"so good my love." Coyote said as he kissed my forehead, I was panting so hard. "Yes you are." I smiled, and laid my head against his chest. "Mhm, my love, let us go to bed. You need your sleep." Coyote said as he laid down, with me on him, my head still against his chest. We fell asleep quickly.

**The next morning...**

**Coyote POV**

I woke to the sun beaming its infernal rays in my eyes. "Cursed sun." I said low. I looked and saw my mate asleep, her head on my chest. I pulled out of her last night, when I had to get up and do something. I kissed her head, and rubbed her back.

She moved slightly, probably dreaming and sighed as in content."I know." I said as I got up slowly so I would not wake Ash, and laid her against the pillows. "I will be back in a bit." I said with a smile.

**Ash POV**

I woke up, with a smile. "Mhm I had a good dream." I said as I rubbed my belly. I saw Coyote was not in bed, so I got up and got dressed. I decided just on a robe. I walked to the kitchen. "Good morning love." Said Coyote. I smiled. "Good morning and Merry Christmas!" I beamed.

He chuckled and came over and hugged me. "Yes and Merry Christmas." He laid his hand on my belly."To all of us." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back."I am a little hungry." I said while I sat down after our kiss. Coyote smiled. "I made breakfast my love." He said. I giggled. "No wonder my stomach is talking." I said. He laughed.

**General POV**

They sat down to eat then after went to the common room. Exchanged gifts and all. "Oh my love,our babies are gonna be cute." Said Coyote looking at the ultrasound pic that Ash showed him. "I know, they will be strong too." Ash smiled.

Coyote went into their room, and got Ash's red dress with white ruffled sleeves out for her."Thank you my pup." She said. He smiled."Your welcome." He said. They got dressed and went to soul society so Ash could say Merry Christmas.

At Squad one, Ryoko was humming while cooking. Shunsui was helping her, Jess was sitting in the bat's lap. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Ash beamed. Jess jumped. "Ash quiet down, Ryuu is asleep!" She anime veined. Sierra was at the table in the kitchen folding napkins.

Marie came out."Merry Christmas little sis." She smiled, and gave her Cameron. "Hello my cute little nephew." She beamed. Jushiro walked in. "Merry Christmas everyone." he said smiling. "Merry Christmas!" they all said. When dinner was done, they had fun talking. Ash was happy and so was everyone, it was a great Christmas.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it. Please remember to review!**


End file.
